superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
20,000 Patties Under the Sea and The Battle of Bikini Bottom (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"20,000 Patties Under the Sea"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chris Reccardi Aaron Springer |- |'Written by' |Chris Reccardi Aaron Springer Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Voices' |Gene Simmons Shannon Tweed |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"The Battle of Bikini Bottom"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshier Tom King William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshier Tom King William Reiss Eric Shaw |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Jellyfish, French Narrator, Dad Fish, Accountant Fish, Mechanic Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Male Fish #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Computer, Window Repair Fish |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Male Fish #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Boy Fish, Gramma |- |'Shannon Tweed' |Mom Fish |- |'Gene Simmons' |Sea Monster |- |'Kel Mitchell' |Male Fish #3 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Re-Enactor #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Re-Enactor #3, Patrick's Relative |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |British Fish, Bryan Flounder |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Clerk, Lady Fish, Judy, Angela |- |'Tom Wilson' |Re-Enactor #1 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Aaron Springer Clint Bond Sean Charmatz C.H. Greenblatt Zeus Cervas Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Heather Martinez Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Jay Lender Monica Tomova Caleb Meurer Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artists' |Kent Osborne Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Michael Chen Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timer' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block John Powell |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Jim Leber |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Jeff Adams Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans Kali Eve Jacobs C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Roy Braverman Tom Syslo Daisuke Sawa |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Eban Schletter |- |'"Dirty and Clean" Song' |Written by Luke Brookshire, Tom King, William Reiss Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Dee Bradley Baker |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editor' |Gayle McIntyre |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Wang Films Productions, Co. Ltd. Cuckoo's Nest Studios |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor Tom Yasumi |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 5